Callie Maricle: Game Jumper
by emmydisney17
Summary: After a freak accident with a thunder storm and her spilled soda Callie's life is changed forever when she crosses paths with the humble, hot tempered yet gentle giant of a Bad Guy Wreck It Ralph, who wants to become a good guy in order to get reaspect but after they got a medal they end up in Sugar rush where Vanellope lives and where Callie becomes a glitch thanks to one touch.
1. That Fateful Day

**Callie Miracle: Game Jumper**

**That Fateful Day...**

Hey, my name is Callie Miracle, the Game Jumper of Litwak's Arcade. Of course that's what those who live in the arcade call me. Outside i'm just plain, average, regular sixteen year old Callie. Let me tell you what happened to me that gave me my tital in the first place.

It all started one rainy and stormy day at Litwak's. I was sitting in a chair just chewing on my last slice of olive and extra cheese pizza as i gazed out around the arcade just itching to play a video game, but the problem was i didn't know which arcade game to play.

I had three favorites that i just wouldn't decide on picking. The first one was that 8-bit action video game classic _Fix it Felix Jr_. It was about some giant guy known as Wreck it Ralph who's home, which was a stump, was removed by some people as they bulldozed the stump and the man into the dump and built an appartment building right over the place his stump was. In a fit of rage he started to break windows and burst down walls. He even dossed a small person, known as a Nicelander, across the game screen before they would cry "FIX IT FELIX!" And the game's hero, a small blue man named Fix it Felix came up on screen with his little hammer and shouted "I can fix it!" then we'd use him to fix all the damage Ralph had done and when we won he'd get a metal while Ralph would get thrown off the appartment and then land right into a puddle of mud.

I kinda felt sorry for this guy, i mean, they kicked him out of his home just so they could make thier homes on top of his own. Sometimes i would think that they were the bad guys and not Ralph. Sometimes.

Then there was _Sugar Rush_. It was a candy go-kart video game where absolutely everything you saw was made out of candy. All the racers had candy themed clothes and they all had karts that matched their personalities and clothes. The cool thing about the video game was that it changes it's avatars daily and with each day gone by the avatars change to other racers. I would always play a girl avatar and just race until i crossed the finish line... which was mostly of being in seventh or eighth place. So racing was not my ace game but it least i could pick the candy karts i wanted.

There was also this new Video game that was only, like, a week old. It was called _Hero's Duty_. It was a totally whicked war and shooting video game where these large green robotic bugs called the 'Cy-bugs' were attacking this large nindy story building where we'd have to climb all the way to the top in order to win. The Cy-bug also have a deadly ability; whatever they ate up they were become that very thing, if they chomped on a gun, they'd sprout gins with bullets, if they ate a person they'd become the evil version of that person. Although shooting video games were never much up my speed, i had personally lost the game just four seconds after i got into the battle field eleven times in a row, i somehow kinda liked the cy-bugs even if they would creep me out.

The rest of the video games were ok too but those three were my all time favorites.

After a lot of thinking it over i decided to head on over to _Fix it Felix, Jr. _I had brought along my soda, filled with Mountain Dew by the way, and a handfull of quarters i was going to be there for a while before i would move on to another game.

As i lightly bend down to put my quarter in a large and powerful bolt of lighting crashed right above us, scaring everyone and knocking all the power out at the very same time. I was scared by the lighting and the hand holding my soda jolted and my drink splashed all over the game's controls and screen. I knew i had to clean it up but it was so dark as the excited cries and chattering of worried kids and startled parents filled my ears while Mr. Litwak shouted "Everybodu, remain calm! It's just a power out, that's all. Sorry about that."

"Aww, man!" i heard a boy cry at the game _Hero's Duty_ "What rotten luck!"

"I was just about to cross the finish line!" a girl complained at the black _Sugar Rush _screen.

I was busy trying to figure out how i could quickly dry off the video game i had seemingly ruined if i couldn't see the napkins. Then i realized that i had a full packet of tissues and took them out. However before i could even touch even a small drop the screen suddenly turned back on, went crazy and quarters madly flew out of the coin slot until there was a small mountain of quarters at my feet then a painful volt of eletricity hit my hand and i felt strange... then i started to feel dizzy as the screen seemed to break appart and the name of the game flashed brightly before my eyes before they became so bright i had to shut my eyes painfully tight.

* * *

When i reopened my eyes i found myself staring at a large appartment building's roof. I was shocked, i reconized that building. It was the very same one from _Fix it Felix Jr! _But that's couldn't be, unless i had somehow ended up in the video game. Wait, if i really was in the video game then why was i staring at the roof of the building.

I looked down and my entire body was filled with fear. I was inside the video game after all! Not only that i wasn't standing on anything, just hovering dangerously above a very deep drop... then i fell to my doom.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as i fell down faster and faster, seeing my life flash right before my very eyes before i closed them, knowing that there was going to be a big bloody splat when i hit the ground that i know was not in the game! What a way to die, inside a video game. How will anyone know i died in a video game? They would not know that's what.

Suddenly, instead of hitting the rock hard concret i landed on something muscular, strong yet gentle. I still had my eyes covered so i couldn't see who it was but i heard a voice asking me "Are you ok? You just fell outta no where!"

I removed my hands from my eyes and i pratically yelped when i saw who it was; Wreck-It Ralph! Wow! I couldn't belive it, i had been rescued by a video game bad guy! It kinda felt strange since normally the hero of the game would do the rescuing. I was lost for words as Ralph gently placed me down and said "Uh miss? Are you ok?" he waved his massive hands in front of my face but i was too stunned to even make a sound.

Just then Felix and some of those small short people known as Nicelanders came out and they yelled at Ralph for 'scaring' me before he even had the chance to explain what had really happened as Felix dragged me inside the appartment. "Are you ok miss? I'm sorry of Ralph scared you and all but at least he didn't hurt you."

That was when i finally fainted.

* * *

When i woke up i had hoped that i would wake up back at the arcade but instead i ended up waking up to a room inside the appartment building where i saw golden medals hung on the wall and a photo of Felix with his dad when he was a boy, a thing i never thought he'd actually have. I was in Felix's bedroom but i wasn't planning on staying, i didn't even get the chance to properly thank Ralph for saving me and the way he looked at the game, he was angry, feirce and destructive... but that wasn't the Ralph i know who had saved my life.

I walked out of the appartments and came across a small man who only came up to my knees they call Gene. "Hi there," i said, trying to sound calm although i was still feaked out by the fact i was inside the video arcade game "Uh, is Ralph here?"

"Ralph?" Gene asked "Here? Hahahahahaha! Don't be silly, Ralph dosn't live here."

"Then where dose he live?" I asked.

He pointed to the window and i looked out to see Ralph in a massive pile of bricks and using bricks for a bed as well as a tree stump "You mean he actually sleeps out there? Seriously!? Why dosn't he live in the appartment?"

"For one fact, he's too big to even fit in the bathrooms." Gene said plainly "For two, he's a Bad Guy! Bad Guys don't get to live in places where the Good Guy lives. Simple facts miss, simple facts."

"Don't you think he's that way because you're treating him like a bad guy?" I asked in annoyance "Maybe if you treated him nicely you'd see the diffrance. He even saved my life!" That caused Gene to burst into so much laughter i had enough of the 'Nice' landers and stole some pillows and blankets while they weren't looking.

I climbed up the brick pile where Ralph apparently called 'home', if you call a pile of bricks a home at all, and i approuched him quietly as he made himself confortable with his brick blanket and his stump pillow before he pulled a brick out his back and leaned his head back... but instead of touching the stump he hit the pillow i had snuck under him and he yelped in surprise.

He finally noticed me standing there and i said "Uh, Hi there. Nice place you've got here."

"It's a dump." Ralph told me then he held up the pillow and said "And what's this?"

"That's a pillow." I told him "You sleep on it. You place your head on it and close your eyes. You can also fluff it if you want, to make it more fluffier and nicer."

Ralph looked at me with confusion and surprise as i covered his brick blanket with a real blanket and said "And this is a blanket, you use it to cover yourself with all through the cold nights. I figured you'd need them."

"Why... why are you being so nice to me?" Ralph asked.

"Well, i had to thank you for saving my life." I said "And... since i never got the chance to thank you properly before... Thanks for saving my life."

Ralph smiled at me and i smiled at him. Then i saw his eyes getting misty and i said "Are those tears i see?"

"They're-" Ralph started in a meek voice before he shook his head and said "They're not tears. I'm... i'm sweating through my eyes... i got something in them that's all." I just smiled then said "Oh, right. I never told you my name. I'm Callie." then i hugged his head for a few seconds before i said "Good Night Ralph." then i started to make a makeshift matress out of the pillows and a sheet.

I know i could've just went back to the Nicelander's building but i wanted to be here for some reason. I didn't know what wanted me to stay at the dump but i settled down and i started to fall asleep. "Good night kid." i heard Ralph said but he remained at his stump without even bothering to turn his head. As i fell asleep the last thoughts i had how was i going to get back home and how much diffrent Ralph was then i thought he'd be.


	2. The Wrecked Celebration

**The Wrecked Celebration**

After an entire day of being stuck inside a video arcade game i learned a lot about the people and creatures living inside video games that i didn't even know could actually be like, or how they live and get around freely.

First off, i learned that just because the villains of classical video games were Bad Guys, it didn't offically mean that they were bad guys; cruel and monsterous i mean. Turns out that they were bad guys because it was their job to be when gamers play the games. After hours is a whole diffrent story.

Second you can visit other games after hours but must be extremly careful not to die. Turns out that they can regenerate themselves but only in their own games, inside another game they cannot and if they do die then they can never come back, ever. That's what Sonic the hedgehog always tells them at Game Central Station, the main hub for all the video games and their plugs are connected too. (I've also discovered that Mrs. Pac Man bakes wonderful cookies of every flavor so that was a big plus.)

It was fun to live inside video games and such but i missed my old life back home. I had a baby brother back home as well as a mom and dad, i bet they miss me as much as i miss them. The big problem was how i was going to get back home. The same way i got here? Did that mean i had to wait for another storm with another kid spilling his or her soda? What were the odds of that happening again... not very good i guess.

Anywho Ralph was on his way to a Bad-aton meeting, a place where video game villains gathered to relief the stress of being villains. As we walked over to the pac-man rail cart thing an eletrical blue guy wearing a suit stopped us and talked to Ralph before he let him pass but he stopped me when i tried to fallow "Not you, you're not a Bad guy. Only Bad Guys enter the Bad-Aton meeting."

"It's ok," i said cooly "I'll just wait right here then." I sat at one of the benches thay had and took out my backpack, i forgot to mention that that thing had also been teleported here during my trip into the video game world (It was in Tapper's Lost and Found that somebody found with my name on it) and took out my black Kindle and red MP3 player and read my latest _Candy Apple _book _'The Boy Next Door' _and waited for Ralph to come back with the other bad guys.

As i waited my light brown eyes spied some famouse video game stars i knew and noticed as i toyed with my pigtailed blonde hair. I guess i could pratically sand out of the croud here with my brown jacket over my peach blouse and beige cargo pants, ruby red socks and light tan ballet flats. What would i tell them if they asked me what kind of game i came from, luckily Ralph hadn't asked me that question. But it still bugged me. Maybe i could tell them i was an extra for some kind of _Sims _game or something. I had no idea.

Luckily Ralph came back before the basketball guy next to me could ask and i dashed off to greet him. "So, how did it go?" i asked as he munched on a large cherry "Let's just say that it didn't do me any good." Ralph said "Once i mentioned that i... well, you won't think i'm crazy do you?"

"Just tell me and i promise i won't." I said with a smile.

"I said that i didn't want to be a bad guy anymore, that was when i think i lost them. Or they lost me, or whatever way around."

"You want to be a Godo guy?" i asked.

"Yeah you know," Ralph said "Get pies, praise, some cake, but most of all; a beautiful golden medal. Felix has, like, six hundred of them and i only have that golden wrapping paper pancake shaped one you made for me."

"It would have been a medal if you han't flattened it with your feet." i said before we were stopped by the blue guy again who said "Name?" and Ralph groaned in annoyance.

* * *

We took the rickity train cart back to Fix it Felix, Jr with one cart for Ralph and one for me and i noticed the depressed look on Ralph's face. "What's the matter big guy?" before he could tell me we were interupted by fireworks and we looked up to see 'We Love you Felix!" written in the air and Ralph picked up two glass bottles and used them as binocluers to see the party happening inside the top of the building.

"What's going on Ralph?" I asked.

"They're having a party without me!" he cried "I mean, us." then he saw something that made him boil, it was Pac-Man, munching away on some cupcakes "Pac-man?" He got angry as he complained about some star being invited and not him and he marched up to the appartment with me behind him. We went all the way to the top, which was a drag since the appartment lacked an elevator, and Ralph knocked on the door.

Gene opened the door, screamed when he saw Ralph and shut the door... right at his face. Ralph held his nose in pain and i did my best to make sure he didn't break anything as i helped him. Then Felix came out and said "Uh, hello Callie, Ralph."

Ralph tried to sound surprise with silly questions we already had answers to and when he asked to come on Felix, trying to put on a happy face, tried to say no to him but since he was the nicest guy around it was like saying no was a very terrible bad word. I decided to step in and I said "Excuse me Felix, but of course the game's bad guy could also be included. After all if Ralph wasn't here then that would mean you wouldn't be a good guy and then we wouldn't have much of a video game would we?"

"Hmm, you're right." Felix said with a grin, a for real grin, and allowed us inside... or course as Ralph burst in saying hellow he hit the roof and a chunk of it hit Felix, killing him for about five seconds before he jumped back and said "I'm ok, i'm ok!"

After i parted with Ralph to dance on the dance floor i noticed that everyone was looking at Ralph and never took their eyes off him as the cake rolled in with everybody on top with the yellow stars and the number '30'. After all, it was their games annivercery of course. Felix was on top and so were the other Nicelanders... but Ralph was below and in the 'mud' which was chocolate.

Ralph and Gene then started fighting as they messed with the cake by moving and switching the candy models of Felix and Ralph around up and down until finally a very angry Ralph slammed his fists on the cake and pink frosting splattered all over us, even me. "You'll see," Ralph told the Nicelanders "I will get a medal and i will be a good guy!"

With that he stormed out with me close behind him, with a hand full of napkins for us to use.

* * *

As we left the appartment i cleaned my face off and handed some napkins to Ralph, who just mumbled something angrily while wiping himself clean. "Oh don't let those pint sized people get you down. Everybody has bad days." "Not as bad as mine." Ralph said "You can join the party if you want, i'm going to Tapper's."

"Funny, i was about to head over there myself." I said, trying to buy an excuse to join him.

"Why should i let you come along?" Ralph asked me.

"I don't have anything better to do." I said "And i kinda... well... feel bad for you."

"Well... at least someone likes me." Ralph said, still a little steamed about what had happened at the party he wrecked "Now only about... several more to go. But they'll see, i'll get a medal twice as better as Felix's own collection and then i'll be the one on top of the cake, and a Good Guy too."

"Do you have any idea how to get one?" i asked.

"I was hoping Tapper would know." Ralph admitted as we chugged away out of the game and right into Game Central Station. Little did we know that what would happen next would really have us on the edge of our toes.


	3. Hero's Duty

**Hero's Duty**

We arrived at Tapper's which was this bar game i know we were all familier with and while Ralph was talking to Tapper i walked over to the wall where all the famouse heros and villains of classical video games were on the wall like we did with movie stars back home.

Anywho, i was busy admiring the pictures when Ralph came in and started to ramage through the lost and found while i said "So, how was your Bad Guy only meeting?" i asked. "It was good." Ralph said "As i told you before, till i said that i didn't want to be a bad guy anymore. They asked if i was going Turbo but i wasn't."

"Wait a minute." I asked in confusion "What does 'Going Turbo' mean?"

"You mean you don't know?" Ralph asked "Oh, yeah, i forgot you're still new. Well, when the arcade opened for the first time we had a game called Turbo Time and the star of it was this little white man named Turbo. Everytime he won he would say this rediculas Catchprase of his 'Turbo-Tastic!'. He loved winning as much as the attention the gamers gave him. Maybe a little too much. Then one day they wheeled in this new racing game and Turbo lost all his attention in favor of it. He got so mad he game jumped over to the new game and rammed into the players as they tried to win their races. Eventually it got so bad that both games got unplugged and were put out of order for good and Turbo was never seen again since."

"Gosh," I said "Turbo sounds like one nasty racer."

"I personally thought it was because he couldn't get white teeth that matched his racing gear. I mean, didn't he ever hear of a toothbrush before? Would it have killed him to floss and mouthwash afterwards?" Ralph chuckled at his own joke before he went back to digging through the box.

It was when he gave up then a heavily armored man muttering 'We are humanities last hope. Destroy all Cy-bugs.' came our way and walked into a wall and kept moving as if he could move through the wall. "Uh sir?" i asked, only to yelp as the man screamed and shouted "We've only been plugged in for a week and every day it's 'Climb the building, Defeat the bugs'!"

Climb buildings? Defeat bugs? Then it hit me, this army man was from _Hero's Duty_! But with the way he was acting he looked ready to be shipped to a loon's bin with his crazy bug complaints. It was when he mentioned that all players who got to the top of the tower won a golden hero's medal that Ralph became interisted.

After the petrified man screamed and was knocked out by the sight of a small cockroach, Ralph ripped the armor of the man (While i looked away of course) and he put on the armor, although his stomach kinda bulged out slightly, and he ran out of Tapper's with me helping him out, since he couldn't see a thing regularly with that helmat and high tech vizor in front of his face.

As we wandered into Game Central Station Ralph accidently tripped over Q*Bert, the small orange ball creature with the tube like nose that was once a classical hero until his game had been plugged due to players no longer playing his game. It had left him homeless like the others from his game and he spoke in strange sounds that i thought that he was a mutated walking bike horn with legs before i finally reconized him. I remembered that Ralph had giving the poor little guy a large Pac Man cheery along with the others and now he had tripped the nine foot man. You would too if you weren't use to a high tech helmet.

"Sorry Q*Bert." Ralph said as he got up.

"Come on Ralph," i said as i tugged his arm "The game's already starting! Let's go!"

"Sheesh, coming mom." Ralph groaned as he fallowed me to the plug that would lead us to _Hero's Duty _and right behind the line of fully armed men as they marched over to the game as the Arcade opened. We had justed gotten into the game when we were stopped by another army man, this one as big as me, and he said "Halt! No visitors during this point. Head on back to you're game girly."

"But-" I started.

"No buts." The man said "Only highly trained-"

BONK!

Ralph flicked his head with his fingers, which knocked out the man as he fell down to the floor. Luckily everybody was too busy to notice. "Ralph!" i said "Just put on the armor and pretend you're in the army."

Reluctently i put the armor on and hid the man in a closet like Ralph had done with the other man and loaded myself with a gun. It felt diffrent to actually hold a real working army gun then a toy replica. To think, i was actually about to head off into war with the toughest army in video game history and i was actually going to go head to head with Cy-bugs.

...Cy-bugs?! Ralph had no idea what he was getting himself into, mostly because i never told him how scary those monsters could be. And now i have to actually burn the wings of them in actuall game play?!

I fallowed Ralph, who stumbbed for his gun before he got up and said "Rootin' Tootin' ready for shooting!" "Uh Ralph, i forgot to tell you about the Cy-bugs." I started but i was interupted by that strict, tough as nails sargent known as Sargent Calhoun. According to her backstory she had a fiance named Brad who she was suppose to wed. Calhoun didn't check for Cy-bug attacks on that fatefull day and as a result a giant of a bug burst through the stain glass windows and devored the groom, ever since she vowed revenge on the bugs by destroying all of them to avenge her departed beloved Brad.

"Alright," she said "Now listin up cause i'm only going to say this once. Fear is a four letter word ladies, if you wanna go pee-pee in your big boy slacks keep it to yourself. It's make you're mama's proud time!"

"I love my mama!" Ralph cried happily.

"Uh Ralph," I started but once again i was interupted when a robot rolled in and soon a player, a girl with glasses on inside the arcade, appeared on screen and the next thing i knew we were standing in front of the large building; what was worse was that there were Cy-bugs everywhere and we were pushed right into the middle of the invasion!

Ralph and i screamed and yelped as he did our best to dodge the upcoming Cy-bug attacks. Back in the arcade the cy-bugs couldn't do any harm to us btu on the other side of the screen, i was in serious danger! And what was worse i knew that even if i begged the little girl playing the game for help she'd think it would be appart of the game! She'd never take me seriously!

Ralph wasn't doing any better as he tried to pull his gun out of a cy-bug's mouth, only to have his gun morphed into the bug, giving him bullets and guns while me and him screamed our heads off. The same thing happened to me after i had blasted my seventh bug and i bumped into Ralph shouting "Ralph! The bugs ate my weapon!" "I know, mine too!" He cried "And we're next!" He was so frightened Ralph had even tried to seek shelter inside the tower, only to run away when more bugs came out.

"When did video games become so violent and scary?!" he asked the robot and the girl on the other side of the screen as he whined and begged "Save me! Please! Get me outta here!" "Ralph!" i shouted before a cy-bug nearly chompped on me. Luckily i jumped out of the way but Ralph had to use the robot to shield himself from the bug.

Once the bug hit the robot it was game over for the player and the cy-bugs were drawn into a large blue beacon which destroyed them the moment they got close. I watched in awe while Calhoun hit Ralph in the face for his stupid cowardly actions. She called her troops back into the start of the game but Ralph and i weren't about to take another round with the cy-bugs. No sir, not me.

"I'll see you later Ralph," i told Ralph "I'm going back to Game Central to check my pulse. If i'm not back then it means i've died of a heart attack or something."

"Very funny." Ralph said before we parted ways then and there. I ripped my battle armor off my body and sighed as i felt cool air licking the sweat i had from the Cy-bug scare and boarded the train. I wanted to go on my own Game Jumping adventure. And I knew just the video game: Sugar Rush!


	4. Sugar Rush and A Glitching Problem

**Sugar Rush and a Glitching Problem**

I arrived at the rainbow gate that lead to the Sugar Rush game and my mouth pratically watered at the sight of it. True to what i had said before about Sugar Rush, everything was made out of candy and sweets. Cotten candy clouds, green and pink taffy ponds, chocolate lakes and even the road i walked on smelled strongly of pink gubble gum and red velvet cake frosting.

I ran down the rainbow gate as fast as i could and i was about to sink my teeth into a large marshmellow when i heard somebody shout "HEY!"

I yelped and turned around to see a small nine or twelve year old girl with black hair covered in candy and wearing a green hoodie with matching candy cane like socks and black boots. I've never seen any girl like her while playing Sugar Rush before, maybe she was an extra or something. "What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

"You were about to eat what i need for my kart!" the girl said as she pointed to the mashmellow i was holding in my hand.

"You need this?" I asked "Don't all racers already have their karts made?"

"I'm... working on mine for the moment." the girl said "Now give me that 'mellow or i'll make sure you're head is as fluffy as that."

"Cheap thret," i said with a scoff "What are you going to do next? Force feed me root beer or something?"

With that the girl kicked my shin at the same time she started to turn into blue data for a moment before returning to her form. I yelped and temporally turned into blue data for a while before i asked "What the heck was that?"

"Glitching." The girl told me "I get that a lot."

"You mean you're a glitch?" I asked.

"Yeah, i am." The girl said "But i won't denied of my dream of racing easily. Now hand me that marshmellow!"

I gave her the marshmellow and she ran off before i could even catch her name "Wait!" i shouted but she had already turned a courner and vanished. I sighed and turned around, only to end up jumping out of the way of a birthday cake race kart that skidded to a halt when a the driver saw me. That driver was a racer i reconized, that candle helmet birthday girl Candlehead!

"Who are you?" She asked me.

"I'm Callie," i said then i started to glitch as i continued "And-i-i-i would..."

"Another Glitch!" Candlehead shouted in horror "Another Glitch!"

"Wait!" i shouted but Candlehead but her kart into overdrive and drove off, leaving me choking on some bubble gum dirt and cake crumbs. I looked at my arms as i glitched again and realized that something must've happened when that little girl kicked me, she must've altered my code somehow and turned me into a glitch! This was horrible. Now what was i going to do?

* * *

After wandering around for pratically hours in a pepperment candy cane forest i knew i was lost as i glitched randomly. Sometimes i would glitch on my way down a path another time i would glitch and i'd end up in another place, as if i was telaporting. I almost got glitched right into a pond of taffy once but i saved myself.

I sat down on a fallen candy cane tree over a pink taffy pond and sighed as i poked at the goo with a stick, a cinnomon stick i might add, and i said to myself "This is just great. I've turned into a glitch and i'm still stuck inside the video games. I wish i was back home. Even Mom's Tuna cassorole sounds good right now. Anything beats being trapped here for... i don't know, the rest of my life."

Suddenly i heard something large crash landing and turned to my left to see a large high tech escape pod crash land through the pink frosting and the candy cane forest until it came to a stop. Then a familiar large man and a large Cy-bug burst out and while Ralph landed in a tree the bug landed in a pond of Taffy and sank.

I knew Ralph must've somehow cheated in order to get a medal so soon but Ralph himself was climbing a tree to retrive the blue hero's metal from a large tree it had landed in. Since he was eight miles ahead of me i started to run as fast as i could but i kept glitching to diffrent places. By the time i finally got there that little glitching girl had gotten there first and had stolen Ralph's medal.

As she ran off i cournered her and said "Ok you little pest tell me what you did-did to me!" i told her as i glitched, which made both Ralph and the girl very surprised and she said "Well, all i can say is... welcome to the club sis! Bye!" with that she ran off and i ran after her, ignoring Ralph who had fallen right into a pool of taffy when his double striped branch broke.

I was too busy trying to catch up to the little girl when i glitched and ended up right in front of her and we crashed into each other as well as glitched before we finally stopped and something gold and round fell out of my pockets. It was a gold coin! But the last time i checked all i had in my pocket was a quarter that i didn't have in my hand that fatefull day, it must've turned into a gold coin the moment i crossed over or something.

"Ok, you got my attention." the girl said "Now do me a favor and make whatever you're going to say quick. I've got a race to go to and i don't want to be late for the race." "Name's Callie," i said "And i demand to know why you turned me into a glitch!"

"Name's Vanellope," the girl told me "And i don't know how you became a glitch! All i did was kick you, it wasn't like i intended you to become a glitch anyway with some kinda code changing mambo jumbo thing. Great, now that we know each other i'm outta here!" With that she picked up my cold coin and ran off saying "If ya wanna pe part of the race you better catch up with me!"

As i chased after Vanellope i thought about how it would be if i really did sign myself up for the candy kart racing game. I had always wanted to be behind the wheels of a real working candy kart and now i can! After all, it was just a candy themed video game. What harm could ever come to me there?

...Boy, was i about to be proven wrong.


	5. Entering the Race and a Deal

**Entering the Race and a Deal **

I had caught up to Vanellope, who had her hood over her head and a pair of pink glasses over her eyes as well as her tarp covered candy kart, as we ran behind the stands, or should i said candy boxs, as the other racers payed their fee, which was of only one gold coin, and as the last competitor threw in their gold coin we made our move.

Vanellope and i walked up to the scoreboard and tossed our coins, well, my coin and Ralph's stolen medal, and both went up and right into the golden trophy pot thing on top of the finish line. When they did our names appeared on the scoreboard and Vanellope cheered (and glitched) happily while everyone else gasped "Glitches!" someone shouted after i started to glitch too.

"There's another Glitch in the game!" someone shouted. (The other 'glitch' was me by the way)

"I told you so!" the unmistakable voice of Candlehead shouted.

One of the racers removed the tarp to revial a handdown trashy kart and everyone screamed in horror. Then King Candy, whom was the ruler of the game mind you, tried to calm everyone down then he called out his dounut gaurds and shouted "Arrest them!"

"Isn't it illigall to arrest a couple of innosent little kids?" i shouted before me and Vanellope broke into a glitching run. I didn't know either i should've screamed or laughed my head off at the sight of two donuts actually chacing us. I was about to tell Vanellope that we'd turn around and eat them but i knew that would insult the other candy people, possibly make them scared as heck of the possiblity of being eaten.

Suddenly this large blob of green taffy rose out of some lillipop flowerbeds and shouted to Vanellope "You! Give me back my medal right now!"

"Ralph?!" i asked as he gave chace to Vanellope "What are you doing here? And why are you covered in candy?"

"Don't ask." i heard him say before he continued to chace Vanellope around. As much as i wanted to help Ralph remove the taffy off of him i knew that sticking around with donut police men probably wouldn't be a very good idea. Besides, what could i bribe them with to let me go? Sprinkles? Coffee? I wasn't going to stick around to find out. And diffenitly not going to stay and wait for the king to centance me to death or something.

Vanellope quickly got her kart in the middle of the scuffle and she told me "We're still in the race!" "But i don't have a kart like yours." I told her "And, no offence but i don't think a pedal kart is a best possible choice for a race car." "I know but it's all i got." Vanellope said "As for you, i think we can work something out for you. To the Junkyard!"

* * *

If i had known that she was going to take me to a junkyard and expect me to make my own kart out of trash i would've just stuck around and waited for Ralph, sentance or no. While Vanellope tinkered with her kart i had no idea what to make my own kart with, or even how big to make one of those things. I was pratically taller and bigger then all the sugar rush drivers were!

"I have no idea what to make," i told Vanellope "I mean, i'm twice you're size! And i'm a teenager. I don't even know how to drive a real kart let alone a candy one."

"I don't know either, so that makes us even." Vanellope said "We can learn on the race track."

Suddenly the other racers of the game circled Vanellope while some gave me the stink eye before turning back to Vanellope. All things consitered they kinda both treated me and Vanellope badly, but the harshest on Vanellope. They broke her kart, tossed her in the mud and one of those little brats stomped my toe and i ended up falling backwards into the mud, chocolate mud mind you, and we both got laughted at.

"Hey! Leave them alone!"

Suddenly Ralph charged in and scared all of the kids away while Vanellope and i picked ourselves up and i turned to Ralph and thanked him, Vanellope on the other hand was to sadden by her wrecked kart to say anything nice. Sheesh, didn't anybody teach video game kids manners? Of Course Ralph wasn't so pleased to help her out either.

"Come on Ralph, be nice to her." I told him "By the way, her name's Vanellope. Vanellope, this is Ralph."

"We've met before," Vanellope said "I can't forget anybody's breath that smelled that badly."

"And i don't forget any theif who's hair is that filled with candy." Ralph said.

"Oh come on, can we at least try to get along here?" I said, trying to prevent an argument between kid and man. "Besides, we were going to give the medal that Vanellope threw into the trophy back to you when either she or i won. But... we kinda don't have the karts."

"And unless you got a pair resing in those big flappy bulges of you're neck we can't help you." Vanellope snapped to Ralph, who looked preety teed off and ran off angrily and smashed some candy trees and then pounded a jawbreaker while Vanellope and i watched. "What a moron." Vanellope said before she shouted to Ralph "Hey genius, it's a jawbreaker you're never gonna-"

Suddenly with one mighty pound Ralph actually cracked the jawbracker in a perfect half and both Vanellope and I glitched in awe and shock. Vanellope smiled and said "I think i know just how to solve our kart problems." She walked up to another jawbreaker next to Ralph and said "Enjoy you're little tantrem diper baby?"

"Leave me alone." Ralph huffed.

"Look, you want that medal right?" Vanellope asked "And i wanna race. So here's what i'm thinking. You help Callie and me get a pair of karts, some real karts then we'll win the race, namely me just to prove it right here and now, and give you back you're medal."

"You want me to help you?" Ralph asked.

"All you gotta do is break something for me." Vanellope said "Come on, what do you say, friend?"

"We are not friends." Ralph said.

"Oh come on you lug," i said as i walked up to the pair "With both candy head here and me we have increased odds about getting back you're medal. What do have you got to lose? Just kiss and make up and let's get wrecking."

"Fine, you better win." Ralph said as he shook hands with Vanellope "But i am not kissing this little candy coated theif."

"I'm not even going to think about kissinh this oversized lumox either." Vanellope said "Even after _I _win the race."

"Oh brother." I said as i face palmed myself. This partnership was going to be a tough one to manage and something told me that it wasn't going to start out as sweet as sugar.


	6. The Kart Factory and Diet Soda Mountain

**The Kart Bakery and Diet Cola Mountain**

It had taken a while and i was starting to get tired. I was really regretting never bringing my watch to the arcade right about now. I wished that the games inside the arcade had night times where everybody could sleep with no sunlight in thier eyes instead of constint daylight. I was pratically yawning by the time we finally got to the kart making place, which looked like a large factory and my feet were so sore i climbed on top of Ralph for a moment before he placed me back down.

After we snuck past the guard and broken into the factory (With Ralph complamenting that the door had Vanellope's face along with the words No Glitches allowed on it), we saw small pictures of candy karts below the words 'Choose your kart'. I reconized it as the mini game we'd always play where we'd have to make our karts for the racers.

After Vanellope chosed her kart recipe we all had to pump, twist, turn, toss, and a whole lot of crazy decorations to make the kart, of course i had to go back and make my own at the time but doing so was hard since Ralph had pratically, well, wrecked two out of three.

Finally out karts were ready to be revialed to us. First up was Vanellope's kart. It rolled out but it was a lumpy mess with crazy decorations and mix up candy for the rest of the kart. "What a dissaster." I said "I told you o don't make things." Ralph said. Vanellope on the other hand was thrilled and she kissed the wheels of her kart and hugged me, well my legs but it was still appart of me. "I love it! I love it!" She kept squeling with glee.

"Let's see what you're kart looks like." Vanellope said as my kart came throught. However, once it did all of our mouths dropped in shock; the reason why was because instead of a cute kiddie candy cart mine had somehow turned into a very powerful looking sleek yellow, pink and orange ice cream motercyle! I had no idea how that ever happened and neither did Ralph or Vanellope but i was just as thrilled about it as Vanellope as i climbed into the seat and revved the engines.

"This is so cool! I didn't even know Sugar Rush had motercycles in the game!" I was totally freaking out happily by how much as i rubbed the brownie grip handles and rubbed the smooth orange and yellow swirl wheels. As i admired my new ride i noticed the surpised looks on Ralph and Vanellope's faces and i said "What? Didn't you know this thing could also make motercycles?"

"We didn't. It wasn't suppose to..." Vanellope said as she rubbed the fender of my bike "But... this is so awesome! I don't know what you or we did but this is one mistake that we're not going to fix." Then she grabbed some icing tubes and we all wrote down our names on them. Boy, i know a couple of classmates of mine who will surely turn green with envy if they knew i created an ice cream motercycle and raced an actual Sugar Rush game.

Suddenly King Candy and his donut karts burst in and demanded that we'd surrender. Like we'd ever do that. I climbed upon my bike as Ralph and Vanellope climbed into their own kart. However, there was one little problem; Vanellope didn't know how to drive and nither did i! Hey, i've never rode on a real moter bike outside the arcade let alone a candy made one here. Ralph used his hands to push the kart and i revved my engins and took off behind them.

After a few close calls we headed stright for a large bottle shapped mountain where Vanellope told us to drive between two large lillipops and me and Ralph screamed, thinking that we would crash, instead we passed through the wall and crashlanded into each other. Luckily, our kart and bike weren't hurt and neither were we, of course we did have sore spots and bruses.

"Ok, why didn't we pick up some helmets while we were back at the factory?" I asked as i rubbed my head "Like one made out of rock candy?" Ralph was more focused on the fact that we couldn't drive. I could've told him about Driver's Ed but then i realized that the racers propably didn't need such things, since it natually came to them when they were just programed or something.

"Ok, so Vanellope Can't drive a kart and i'm lousy with the bike but i'm sure that we..." i was cut off when we saw some light deep inside the cave. Turned out that inside was bubbling boiling hot diet soda that i guessed was in place of lava. Somehow it seemed fitting and when a mento fell off a huge hunk of a large chunk of mentos suspended to the celling and the result was that it blew up like a hot gyser!

Vanellope then showed us her bedroom, which wasn't really a 'bedroom' but a bunch of candy and pretzels mixed together with some candy wrappers as she wrapped herself in one of them, saying that it was fun to sleep like a homeless person. Right, i've watched 'Persuit of Happyness' before and if there's one thing i know is that sleeping like a homeless person is not fun.

"Everybody here thinks that i'm just a mistake." Vanellope told us "And that i shouldn't exist at all."

"Why don't you just leave for a new game?" Ralph asked.

"I can't glitches can't leave their games." Vanellope said.

"And i guess now that i'm a glitch i can't leave this game as well?" I asked.

"That's about the size of it Cal." She told me "But on the brightside we never run out of candy and stuff like that. And we don't get cavadies."

I turned to Ralph for a moment before i said "Haven't you ever wondered what it was like outside your game?"

"I can't leave, so it wouldn't matter." Vanellope said "But... i have always wondered what it would be like to... to eat a burger and some root beer. I've never tasted fruits or vegtables before, neither have the other racers. They prefer candy and sweets anyway. Nothing like joining others, they always thought they they were better then the others so they don't leave the game... and neither can i."

Then Ralph started to pound a track from the ground and in no time he had created a track for me and Vanellope to practice on. Vanellope was rusty at first but eventually she got the hang of it. I wobbled a little on my first trip on my motercyle but just like Vanellope i got the hang of it no problem. We got so good we went off road and upwards on the abandoned track and over the soda lava... right before we glitched. I glitched to the other side but Vanellope hit the mentos before she landed and the result was that boiling soda burst though the air and Ralph had to save his bare feet from becoming burnt.

Vanellope and I screetched to a hault in front of Ralph and with our lungs needing air from our extreme ride we turned to him and i said "So how did we do?" "Well, Calli kinda did ok." Ralph said "You almost blew up the whole mountain." "Right, good note." Vanellope said.

"I... think i need... to lie down..." i said as i got off of my candy cycle and fell over in a dead like faint. So much for pride. Anyway, i didn't know it at the time but a turn of events will happen that will either prove that Ralph was truely ment to be a bad guy after all or not.


	7. King Candy's Plot

**King Candy's Plot**

It had taken some time but eventually Me and Vanellope's driving skills inproved and soon we were ready to race. We left Diet Cola mountain as Vanellope pranced around merrily as she cried "This is so exciting! What if the players don't like me?"

"Who dosn't love a brat with dirty hair?" Ralph asked.

"I think you are just the cutest little candy coated thing my eyes have ever saw!" I cooed as i pinched her cheeks and wagged them like a grandma did with her grandchildren before Vanellope pushed my hands away and said "Ok Calli, i get it. I still need these cheeks for winning so i can flash around with a smile."

Then she remembered something and went back to Diet Cola mountain and i went over with her.

What we didn't know was that a terrible turn of events would crash right in front of us.

While we were busy King Candy paied a visit to Ralph and he told him that me and Vanellope could not be able to race because it was the only way to protect us. When Ralph asked he told him what would happen if either i or Vanellope got onto the Race Roaster.

"If they get onto the rouster and a player picks either Callie or Vanellope then they would be allowed to race but then they would start glitching and glitching and glitching until finally they would think that something's wrong with the game and they'd put us out of order for good. All my loyal subjects would be homeless but there are two who cannot leave the game because they are glitches."

Ralph imagined the plug of Sugar Rush being pulled and everyone running into Game Central Station while most of the racers were crying about losing their homes before he thought of Vanellope and me screaming in fear, begging to be helped while an invistable wall blocked out way while the game disintergrated behind us before we were pulled into a digital vortex and were destroyed as King Candy said "And when the plug is pulled... they'll die with it."

"You don't know that." Ralph told the king "The gamers would love them."

"And if they don't?" King Candy asked "They won't listin to me but i'm homing you can talk some scence into them before it's too late."

With that the candy king left and Me and Vanellope returned, unaware of the entire event that had taken place and Ralph was given a heart shaped medal with one side saying 'To Stinkbrain' and the other saying 'You're my hero'. For some reason Ralph didn't look as pepped up as he was moments ago. It was when he said that we shouldn't race was what really shocked us, especially once Vanellope discovered the golden metal the king had given him around his neck.

After that... well, let's just say our spirits were crushed just like my moter bike and Vanellope's kart under Ralph's mighty fists. Vanellope ran back into the mountain crying and i just turned to Ralph with an angry look and said "Thanks for nothing you big lughead! Why'd you do that for?"

"I... i was trying to protect you and the kid." Ralph admited sadly.

"Oh yeah, know you actually do something nice?" I asked sarcastically "But did you have to do it by breaking our hearts? By the way i _know _you must've cheated in order to get that stupid medal in the first place. Just like a villain is suppose to do."

"And i know you're really a kid from the other side of the screen who played my game before coming here." Ralph said "Just like i always knew."

I froze with shock while Ralph turned away. Ralph knew i wasn't from a video game after all? He must've seen me enter the game thanks to that power out and that soda! Why didn't that dong on me? I was so surprised all i could do was watch as Ralph walked away until he was out of sight.

I didn't know what to do as i turned to the mountain and stared at if for a while before i turned... and was pinned down by those chocolate dogs! The dounut cops along with some oreos suddenly charged out of no where and surrounded me before Vanellope came out and was grabbed by an oreo as she cried "Hey! Put me down!"

Before we knew it we were handcuffed in peppermint cuff and King Candy drove over ot us laughing as he said "I knew that medal was the perfect bait needed to bring you glitches out of hiding. And what a dope that Ralph was, actually beliving me about you putting the game out of order."

"What are you talking about you pop head?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." King Candy said "All i can say is i know a place where glitches like you two can go where you won't be annoyances forever more. My Fungeon."

"You're what?" i asked.

"My Fungeon!" King Candy said "It's a play on Fun and Dungeon."

"And you're a play of fat head and baby body." i snapped "Tell me, did you steal some brains from some people or is your head to tiny tiny for your baby sized body?"

Vanellope snickered happily while most of the gaurds tried to control theirs while an angry King Candy snarled and said "That's it, just for that i'm going to send you into the highest tower to my castle where you'll be inprisoned and have no way down, not to mention no one to talk to for the rest of your life!"

* * *

After they dragged a crying Vanellope away from me those blasted oreo guards shoved me into a room filled with mint, what i really hated the most, and locked me away behind the minty door. i heard locks from behind it and i ran out to the only sorce of light i had, the window. I poked my head out and was shocked by how much of the kingdom i could see from up here... and how trapped i was.

With no furniture and nothing else to do all i could do was pace the floor and i was quickly growing board.

I wish i'd kept my big fat mouth shut.

In a fit of anger i kicked a wall which broke and something fell out of it. I backed away before something large could hit me. It was the back of a portrait, covered in dust but with a strong hue of royal blue coming from it. I turned the photo around and my eyes nearly bugged out when i saw what the portait was.

It was of a 27 year old man wearing a beautiful blue kingly vest, had long blond hair with green eyes and with a small raven haired girl in his arms. The shocking part was that the little girl in her arms looked just like Vanellope! And the king looked just like that tyrant who threw me in here, save for his hair and eye colors.

I scraped the dirt off the bottom of the portait and read what it said "King Candy of Schweets and his daughter Vanellope Von Schweets, before becoming heir to the royal candy palace." So if that guy in the portait was the real King Candy who gave his kingdom to Vanellope, his daughter, then who was the inposter waltzing around down stairs ordering cookie minions around?

Could that King Candy be... an imposter?


	8. The True Face of King Candy

**The True face of King Candy**

After being stuck in that stupid minty candy tower for who knows how long i found myself sleep on the floor when suddenly the doors were smashed and i jolted awake and upward to see Ralph, Vanellope was with him and she had a smile on her face as she ran upwards and hugged me tight as she said "We're free Callie, free! And we can race again!"

Before i could ask Ralph pushed our repaired candy machines into the room! My Candy Cycle and Vanellope's Go kart looked as good as new! How was this possible?! "But.. how, how did..."

Just then I saw Felix who poked his head around the courner and he smiled as he waved.

That explained it.

* * *

Vanellope and I zoomed downwards towards the racing track with Ralph and Felix riding with Vanellope until we got to the track and the men jumped off before Vanellope and I Zoomed over two red 'X's, re-entering the race and we were quickly catching up with everyone else. I'd never felt so free as we zoomed down the candy coated track and flavors dash across us as the very sight reminded me of a bakery and my grandma's goodies all rolled into one.

"Hey Callie!" Vanellope said "Ralph told me you're really a human, outside the game."

"He did?" I asked "Oh yeah, i am."

"So what's it like out there?" She asked.

"Now's not the perfect time to talk." I said as we passed by some gumballs the size of boulders before we jumped a large gap and rode upwards a large velvet cake. Candlehead lit the exploding cherry bombs but we dodged them and we glitched right ahead of them, driving backwards! After that shock we lost Taffyta and her two lackies when they crashed into a giant cupcake and we glitched back into normal driving.

As we passed by a snowy ice cream tundra i turned to Vanellope right after we passed King Candy and said "By the way, while i was locked away i discovered a portrait of King Candy, a diffrent king, had given his entire castle to you Vanellope."

"What?" Vanellope asked "You mean... i could really be a..."

Before she could finish King Candy swooped in from outta no where and crached right into Vanellope as he roared "Get off my track!"

"Hey! What are you crazy?!" Vanellope cried as she tried to get her kart off of Candy's while the man ripped off some of his levers and said "I forbid you to cross that finish line!" Then he started to whack Vanellope's kart as i tried to help but balancing on a motor bike while trying to fight a mad man at the same time. Then something crazy happened. When Vanellope grabbed King Candy's pole to try and save herself both he and the king started to glitch, the only diffrance was that the king was shifting from a king to a white and red jumpsuite wearing man with a white and red helmet, ugly yellow eyes and matching teeth.

Neither Vanellope and i could belive it as we watched him glitch from a racer to a king and then back again as Vanellope asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Turbo!" the digitized being stated "The greatest racer ever! And i did not re-programe this world to let you, this tall tail faker on a trycicle and that halitosis riddled wart hog take it away from me!"

Turbo! I remembered Ralph had told me about him, somehow he must've escaped when his games were unplugged and had taken over Sugar Rush, making Vanellope a glitch and himself appart of the game, taking the form of Vanellope's own father so nobody could reconize him and he hid all prove of Vanellope's birth right to make himself the only king. What a scandel!

As Turbo tried to kill Vanellope i stood up on my bike and took a great big leap right on top of the glitching man, being entangled in a brawl that did nothing to change the corce of Vanellope's turned kart as it headed right for a fork in the track, right split in the middle!

"Get off you two story bahemmoth!" Turbo hissed.

"You get off fat head!" I snapped.

i heard Vanellope's voice shout Glitch and i watched as she glitched and i did the same, back to my own bike that had surprizingly fallen without getting damaged. I got back on and revved up and zoomed down the path.

I was just about to exit with King Candy ahead of me when suddenly a candy like Cy-bug stopped ahead and it munched on Turbo! I slammed the breaks just in time before it could chomp me but all i could do was watch as the beast suddenly shook and, like Calhoun had said, it took the shape of what it ate, Turbo. It was a hedious candy like beast with the head shifting from King Candy to Turbo and it roared in anger as he cried "Look at what you've done!"

"Techinally Ralph was the one who brought the Cy-bugs!" i said.

Turbo snarled but then smiled and said "Well, on the bright side is that now i'm ten times the ruler i ever was before!"

"And your ten times as ugly!"

"OOh, i really hate you now, just for that you're going to play the part of a damsel in detress!"

Before i could even start my bike Turbo grabbed me and hoisted me up high before he smashed my bike before he flapped his large bug wings and flew up high as i tried to pull myself out of his grasp "Where are you taking me?"

"Back to Diet Cola mountain," he said "I'm pretty sure Ralph will come and when he does, boy is he in for one big surprise."


	9. Restoring Everything

**Restoring Everything**

After the crazed bug villain took me all the way to the top of Diet Cola Mountain all i could do was watch as the cy-bugs quickly overcame and devored everything int heir path. The once beautiful and colorful world of Sugar Rush was quickly becoming a horible monster bug filled waste land and i was in the clutches of their apparently new king Turbo.

After a while we saw Ralph flying out way on a hover board before he slammed his fists down on a floor of Mentos, trying to make a volcanic eruption until Turbo flew down and whacked Ralph, sending him crashing into a mento wall while i tried to slip from the mad man's calws.

"Welcome to the boss level!" Turbo cried "Because of you Ralph i'm now the most powerful virus in the arcade! I can take over any game i want! I really should thank you but it be more fun to kill you."

He tried to pumble Ralph before he moved away yet he moved out of the way and only delayed his mission to smash the mento's one more time before he grabbed Ralph and flew upwards once again as i let out a scream of surprise from the jolt.

He flew us up high and Ralph saw the exit and entrance of the Sugar Rush game, which had cy-bugs all over it and Vanellope, unable to leave the game as Felix and Calhoun crossed, was their prime target and i wcould see Ralph's horror at the sight of her in danger. "Vanellope!" he cried.

Turbo laughed merriry as he said "Look at that, it's your little friend. Let's watch her die together. Shall we? Or maybe we should let her die first." He dangled me over the hundred or million foot drop by my top's collar and my face turned white as i tried to cling on to another let but Turbo moved his limbs and i nearly slipped from his only claw my jacket was snagged on.

"Looks like it's game over for all of you." he bragged as i came closer to fallen to my doom.

"No, just for me." Ralph said before he freed himself from Turbo's grasp around the same time i fell. I screamed as i fell but Ralph grabbed me and said "Oh Callie, this is such a mess i got you into."

"Well, since there's no way out i guess i'm going to have finished what i started and shouldn't stopped doing." I said "Being with you till the better end... which should be in about twenty one seconds."

Ralph nodded and turned towards the approuching mountain as he said "I'm bad and that's good, i will never be good and that's not bad. There's no one i'd rather be then me."

Both me and Ralph knew there was no way out as we crashed into the mentos and started to fall to our doom.

Whouldn't you know it, if it wasn't Cy-bugs or killer phony kings, it's a volcanic eruption made of Soda and mentos.

Suddenly Vanellope, zoomed below us on a cake kart and rescued us before we could fall into the mentos.

"Kid!" Ralph cried happily

"Don't worry," Vanellope told us "I've got it under control."

With that she glitched us out of the volcano before it could blow up and we flew across the air... before we suddenly plummeted downwards until we splashed into a chocolate pool. Overjoyed we splashed around in the chocolate waters and trugged back to the finish line, tossing chocolate gooy balls at each other as we did.

* * *

After Felix repaired the finish line, what happened next was truely magical, magically digital. Vanellope was lifted intot he air once she had crossed the finish line and her clothes transformed into a beautiful pink princess dress. I was right, Vanellope was indeed a princess and the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush. The racers beg for forgiveness for their wrongful bullying and she said "Tut tut, as your merciful princess, i hear by decree that everyone who was ever mean to me shall be... executed."

"WHAT?!" The racers cried in shock before they all burt into tears, crying and sobbing before Vanellope said "I'm just kidding, stop crying Taffyta."

"I'm trying." The pink racer cried "But it won't stop."

Dispite having the code of a princess Vanellope decided that she'd rather be a glitch, because it gave her teleporting abilities such as from short to long distances. Totally a cool power to have for a racer if i do say so myself. I reached out to shake Vanellope's hand only to find that my arm was becoming green digitized data as the rest of my body became green data as well.

"Callie?" Ralph asked "What's going on?"

"I... i don't know!" i sputtered before digital mass surounded my whole body and i was lanched into the air, higher, higher, higher and...

* * *

ZAP-ZAP! BOOM!

Next thing i knew i was sitting on a chair right in front of the Sugar Rush video game back in Litwak's Arcade. I looked at my hands, they were back to normal and my backpack was right by my side with all my things inside just as i had left them. Static fizzed some of my hair as it rose from my head and i felt a bit fuzzy as i climbed out of the chair and wobbled untill i got my balance stright.

I turned to see Mr. Litwak and a guy about ready to tow away Fix it Felix jr. when they heard Ralph shouting "I'm Gonna Wreck it!" I smiled when i saw Ralph back where he was suppose to be and when they turned they saw me and Litwak said "How did you get here? The arcade isn't due to open for a half hour."

"I... i got locked in while i had to use the bathroom and i hade to spend the night here." i said "It wasn't so bad, i mean i had the video games to keep me company."

"Well, you just wait here while i get my keys." Litwak said as he turned away from me. I heard someone whisper my name and i turned to face the Fix it Felix game screen and i saw Ralph, Felix and the Nicelanders all waving at me while Ralph said "Bye Callie."

Then i turned to Hero's Duty and i saw Calhoun and her army all saluting at me with Calhoun said "Well done Soilder, come back any time."

Finally i turned back to Sugar Rush where Vanellope waved at me as she said "Hope to see you on the race track again soon, and try not to run us into a cupcake next time. Oh yeah, And another thing." the screen glitched but instead of a normal repair a small toy replica of my candy moter cycle sat on the chair and i picked it up. It had the names of all the Video game people i've ever met, including Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and Vanellope.

I placed my moter cycle in my bag and i dug out my phone as i diled a number for my parents, boy was i going to get an earful from them about what had happened to me for the last couple of hours. Would they ever belive me? Nope. Well, at least i can keep my Candy moter bike as a memory of my arcade adventure.

As i headed out the door Litwak waved good bye which was quickly joined my a loud cry of "Bye Callie!" from all the games before a confused and surprised Litwak turned to see who had shouted but saw only the games, running smoothly as if nothing happened. I laughed and headed out into the driveway where my parents were waiting for me.

After what had happened to me, i'm never going to forget my adventure with a video game villain who wanted to become a hero. I didn't stop going to Litwak's either. I visited every saturday and i got to learn a few things during my return trips: Ralph was being treated kinder and he had made a home from his brick pile to make houses for those homeless and video game-less, they even made a bonus lever round with them, made the game more popular then it ever was before! Felix and Calhoun were also married, and no Cy-bug interupted everything. Vanellope also used her glitching ability to quickly make herself the most popular racer ever, replacing the memory of King Candy from everyone else's mind with her own and won every race she got on!

But the best thing of all was when i hosted a pre-Chrismas party with my friends at the arcade. Everyone there was amazed by the video games, which all had suddenly doned a chrismas theme to match the holiday and also started to say their own names as if programmed to say that. They all turned to Litwak, asking them how they did that and the confused man had no way to respond to the confusing yet delightful surprise.

Well, i know but i think it's best of that's kept a secret. Don't you?


End file.
